In targeted advertising, advertisers attempt to provide information to a specific audience. That is, to other individuals or businesses most likely to purchase or invest in the advertised product or service.
Systems heretofore have selected and displayed advertisements based on information received from user devices. Online marketing models such as those used by Google and Yahoo use keywords to target users interested in a particular topic. For example, a user searching for “pizza” is likely to be interested in a pizzeria or Italian restaurant. In that regard, advertisers are able to bid on search terms to have the advertiser's information displayed to users most likely to be interested in the advertiser's products or services.